Um Mundo Diferente
by Luuchi
Summary: De repente, Harry e os outros se vêem envolvidos num mundo diferente. Todos são forçados a continuar suas vidas apesar das perdas e encontrar coisas menos importantes para se preocupar.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Um Mundo Diferente

**Autor:** Liraell**  
Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 7° livro

**Status:** Em Andamento

**Sinopse:** [Cuidado, Spoilers do Livro 7! De repente, Harry e os outros se vêem envolvidos num mundo diferente. Todos então são forçados a continuar suas vidas apesar das perdas, depois de derrotarem Voldemort. Sem o "mau" para combater, devem encontrar coisas aparentemente menos importantes para se preocupar, por mais que alguns não queiram isso.

**Capitulo 1**

O dia estava frio, como todos os outros naquela semana. Era domingo, e naquele dia o tempo parecia ainda mais fechado do que antes. Hermione estava certa, com certeza choveria mais tarde. Mas, sinceramente, Harry tinha outras coisas mais importantes na cabeça.

O lugar era bem tranqüilo e arborizado. Harry lembrava de ter ajudado a escolher o locar onde enterrariam Lupin, Tonks e Fred. No mesmo cemitério que os pais de Harry e a família de Dumbledore.

- Harry! Aqui! – gritou alguém que tentava acompanha-lo.

Era Gina, seguida por Rony e Gui.

- O resto da família já chegou, mais cedo. Você escolheu um ótimo lugar para enterra-los Harry. Tenho certeza que Lupin ficaria feliz se soubesse que seria enterrado próximo ao seu pai.

- Sim, eu pensei nisso. Pensei também que eles gostariam de um lugar mais calmo...

- Só acho que Fred não gostaria... – retrucou Rony, fazendo assim com que Gina recomeçasse a chorar.

Gui soltou um muxoxo, insatisfeito.

Harry virou as costas. Não agüentava mais ver pessoas chorando, ele não se importava, mesmo que essa pessoa fosse Gina, quem ele julgava gostar. Não era por grosseria, nem nada parecido. Tudo que tinha visto esses últimos dias foram pessoas chorando, enquanto ele não derramava uma lagrima. Simplesmente não agüentava mais.

Aproximou-se do lugar onde seriam enterrados. Os caixões estavam lá, abertos. Tonks e Lupin pareciam tranqüilos... Pelo menos não tinham sofrido muito, pelo que Harry pode perceber. E Fred ainda tinha aquele meio-sorriso debochado. Viu Hermione parada, perto dos caixões. Percebeu que ela não chorava, mas seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos e inchados. Poucos minutos depois, todos os Weasley e os Membros da Ordem estavam em torno dos caixões, e a cerimônia pode começar.

Depois do padre fazer as habituais rezas, muitos foram dizer algumas palavras de agradecimento ou despedida para os mortos.

Começou a chuviscar, e logo todos abriram seus guarda-chuvas pretos, combinando com as roupas. Muitos choravam, abraçados. A chuva ficou mais forte, os caixões foram fechados, e começaram a baixá-los.

- POR QUÊ? POR QUE NÃO ME LEVARAM JUNTO COM ELE? – berrava Jorge, firmemente segurado pelo senhor Weasley e seu irmão Gui, enquanto se debatia. – EU QUERIA TER MORRIDO NO LUGAR DELE! PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME LEVOU? DEUS, EU QUERO MORRER!

Jorge apenas fazia com que o resto dos Weasley chorassem mais. Rony não parecia estar tentando se controlar, meio abraçado com Hermione.

Os caixões alcançaram finalmente o fundo. Gina foi de encontro a Harry, mas este não a abraçou.

- Agora não Gina.

Logo, algumas pessoas já iam embora, arrasadas. Hermione se desvencilhou do garoto, deixando um Rony totalmente desamparado para trás com seu guarda-chuva. Ela foi ate Harry, e adiantou-se para ele, oferecendo dividir o guarda-chuva, com um gesto.

- Obrigado. – disse ele, rouco.

Hermione apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça.

- Vamos embora, Harry. – sussurrou, puxando-o pela manga do sobretudo.

- Vamos. – disse, antes que fosse forçado a encarar Rony ou Gina.

FLASHBACK

_Um dia depois da morte de Voldemort, toda a Ordem da Fênix, ou pelo menos quem sobrou dela, estava reunida na velha casa dos Black, para decidir como algumas coisas ficariam agora que tudo tinha acabado. Já tinham decidido, que o bebê de Lupin de Tonks não ficaria com Harry, apesar dele ser o padrinho. Ficaria com a mãe de Tonks, pois o bebê atrapalharia a vida de Harry, que era muito jovem e devia continuar os estudos. _

_Harry se surpreendeu pensando que queria ter ficado com o garoto, talvez para dar a ele a vida que nunca tivera. Acabou, porém, cedendo. _

_O garoto estava sozinho no quarto, arrumando os poucos pertences que tinha. Outro assunto que deveriam decidir era com quem ficaria Harry. Ele poderia continuar na velha casa dos Black, afinal, ela agora era sua. Mas esta continuaria a ser a sede da Ordem. _

_Ouviu alguém bater de leve na porta, para em seguida abri-la sem esperar resposta._

_- Harry... – disse uma voz fraca._

_- Ah! Hermione!_

_- Harry, eu estive pensando..._

_- Isso não é novidade, Mione!_

_Hermione o olhou com ohar de reprovação - Muito engraçadinho. Tenho algo importante pra te falar. Harry, se você quizer, você pode vir morar comigo. _

_-Não estou entendendo... _

_- É bem simples Harry – Hermione respondeu sentando-se. – Há alguns dias estive pensando o que ia acontecer depois que tudo isso com Voldemort acabasse. –continuou, ponderando. _

_- Hm. – Harry torceu o nariz. – Estive evitando pensar nisso. _

_- Bem, me lembrei que agora a minha antiga casa esta vazia. _

_Harry a olhou, confuso. _

_- Meus pais se mudaram para Austrália, Harry. Agora acreditam que esse é o sonho da vida deles. – Hermione disse irônica. – Então eu vou voltar a morar lá, já que ela esteve abandonada há quase um ano. _

_- Ah, eu sinto muito – disse, com a cabeça baixa. – Mas é ótimo que você volte pra lá não é?_

_- Mas enfim, eu me lembrei que não sou a única "órfã" por aqui. E pensei que talvez pudéssemos dividir a casa, você sabe..._

_- Ah, por Merlin Mione! – Harry reclamou – Não posso abusar tanto assim de você, não é?_

_- Não seria abuso nenhum Harry. – retrucou Hermione - A casa é mesmo muito grande para uma pessoa só e seria muito bom ter companhia. Então, o que acha? _

_Harry mordeu o lábio inferior. – Mas só se dividirmos as despesas. _

_Hermione sorriu. – Ótimo então! Vou avisar os outros lá embaixo!_

_- Mulheres – disse por fim, balançando a cabeça. _

FIM DO FLASHBACK

(Continua)

Olá gente! Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo! E me perdoem se houver algum erro de gramatica...Enfim, comentem por favor, nem que seja pra mandar eu queimar o papel onde eu escrevi essa _coisa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter, infelizmente, não me pertence, se não estaria zilhonaria. Essa historia foi feita apenas para divertir.

No último capitulo...

_Logo, algumas pessoas já iam embora, arrasadas. Hermione se desvencilhou do garoto, deixando um Rony totalmente desamparado para trás com seu guarda-chuva. Ela foi ate Harry, e adiantou-se para ele, oferecendo dividir o guarda-chuva, com um gesto._

_- Obrigado. – disse ele, rouco._

_Hermione apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça._

_- Vamos embora, Harry. – sussurrou, puxando-o pela manga do sobretudo._

_- Vamos. – disse, antes que fosse forçado a encarar Rony ou Gina._

**Capitulo 2**

Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Harry e Hermione chegaram em casa. Ambos tiraram os casacos molhados e penduraram perto da porta.

- Vou para o quarto, Hermione. – sussurrou, sem esperar resposta, já correndo escada acima.

Entrou no quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si. Colocou as mãos na cabeça, nervoso.

- Droga! Droga, droga! – disse, chutando a maleta mais próxima.

Socou, então o armário, deslizando para o chão.

Ela foi diretamente até a cozinha, com a idéia de fazer chocolate quente para ambos, para melhorar os ânimos. Ela sabia que Harry adorava chocolate quente à noite. A garota ainda se divertia em lembrar a época que os dois saiam tarde da noite do salão comunal, escondidos sob a Capa de Invisibilidade, para pegar chocolate quente e biscoitos com os elfos domésticos na cozinha.

Preparou o chocolate rapidamente e pegou uma xícara para levar para Harry. Parou na porta do quarto do garoto, hesitante.

- Harry? – chamou, batendo de leve na porta.

Não ouvindo nada, ela abriu a porta devagar. Ao olhar o quarto, deixou a xícara cair no chão. Harry estava de joelhos no chão, com as mãos na cabeça baixa, escondendo o rosto.

- Harry... – tentou completar a frase, mas sua voz morreu na garganta antes das palavras saírem.

Ela foi até o garoto, se abaixando ao lado dele. Ele estava tremendo. Ela se sentou lá por um momento, pensando o que mais poderia fazer. Ele parecia tão desamparado, tão assustado.

Ele encolheu os joelhos de encontro ao peito, bem apertado. Se fechasse bem os olhos, pensou, talvez aquele pesadelo se desfizesse e tudo voltasse ao normal quando o dia amanhecesse. Hermione tocou a cabeça de Harry. Ela jamais o havia visto chorar. Nervoso, talvez, mas nunca chorando. Ele sempre se mostrara tão forte, tão capaz de controlar suas emoções! Agora estava chorando como uma criancinha, como alguém que acabara de se descobrir menos forte do que pensava ser.

Vendo Hermione próxima a ele, ele não hesitou em entrar em seus braços, enterrando sua cabeça em seu peito enquanto tremia com os soluços. Ela o segurou contra seu corpo, acariciando seu cabelo, o balançando em seus braços.

- É tudo minha culpa - ele choramingou. - Tudo minha culpa. Como as coisas ficaram tão ruins?

- Harry, pare com isto. Está tudo bem - Hermione murmurou, tentando confortá-lo.

Ele apenas tremeu mais, chorou mais, e continuou repetindo essas palavras. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de Hermione. Ela o tirou de seus braços por um momento, agarrando o rosto dele, forçando-o a olhar para ela.

- Harry, a morte deles não foi sua culpa!

Ele a abraçou forte, apertando o rosto contra seus cabelos. Ela cheirava a flores. Harry tomou fôlego, seu tórax subindo e descendo rápido, agora chorando baixinho. Também queria confortá-la um pouco, afinal ela também chorava.

- Fique aqui comigo, Hermione, por favor...

A garota não respondeu, mas escondeu o rosto no ombro do moreno. Ele apenas se aconchegou a ela, inspirando o perfume de flores. Agora respirava mais tranqüilo, sabendo que estava seguro.

E ficaram os dois abraçados, chorando baixinho.

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou olhando para Hermione, que ainda dormia. Ela estava meio deitada na cama de Harry, enquanto ele mesmo estava de joelhos ao lado da cama, debruçado sobre ela. Ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Ele soltou a mão da garota, com cuidado para não acordá-la. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta devagar atrás de si.

- Caramba. – murmurou, se lembrando da noite anterior. Tinham ficado abraçados, chorando, até os dois dormirem.

Se pos então a fazer o café da manha. Cerca de vinte minutos depois Hermione desceu as escadas, cambaleando.

- Bom dia! – disse um Harry sorridente. – Já ia te acordar, você ia acabar se atrasando. – estendeu uma xícara de café para a garota.

- Ah, bom dia. – disse – Está tudo bem? – continuou, ponderando.

- Agora está tudo bem! E, Mione... – ela levantou os olhos até ele – Obrigado por ontem. Obrigado mesmo e... me desculpe.

- Desculpar pelo que, Harry?

- Por ter sido tão fraco ontem à noite. Não queria que me visse naquele estado.

- Chorar pela morte de alguém não é fraqueza, Harry.

Este apenas sorriu.

Harry colocou as panquecas que havia feito na mesa, mas não sentou.

- Melhor eu ir, Hermione, ou vou acabar chegando atrasado no Ministério. – e saiu sem mais palavras.

Hermione suspirou e deixou as panquecas de lado. Havia perdido totalmente a fome. Mas quem sabe estudar não abrisse um pouco seu apetite? Havia muito o que estudar se quisesse passar no Vestibular, afinal, não havia freqüentado a escola touxa.

Acordou quando o sol já se punha. Não conseguia acreditar que havia dormido estudando! Mas não precisou pensar muito sobre isso, já que alguém bateu na porta. Ajeitou-se o melhor que pode e a abriu.

O ruivo entrou, sem uma palavra.

- Não vai me cumprimentar? – perguntou, já no meio da sala.

Ao ver que a garota não se adiantara, a segurou pela cintura e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Tentou aprofundar o beijo, mas a morena colocou a mão em seu peito e o afastou.

- Não Rony... não estou com humor para isso.

O garoto a encarou.

- Você nunca está. Estou começando a achar que o problema é comigo.

- Francamente Rony, acabamos de vir de um enterro.

- Correção. Você veio com Harry.

- E você está nervoso por isso? – perguntou, incrédula.

- Porque não me disse que _ele_ ia morar com você?

- Exatamente para evitar esse tipo de discussão. Acha que eu não sei como você é? Você ia dar um escândalo.

- Eu não estou dando um escândalo! Não acredito que você esta morando sozinha com ele! Porque diabos você não me chamou para morar aqui também? Será que queria ficar sozinha com Harry? Porque se for isso fale de uma vez que nós acabamos com tudo aqui e agora e nada mais vai te impedir! – berrou Rony, segurando Hermione pelos ombros.

- Pare com esse ciúme ridículo _Ronald_, não chamei você porque, caso não tenha percebido, você _tem uma família_, que por acaso precisa muito estar unida agora!

Ouviram um clique vindo da porta e um Harry cheio de sacolas de compras entrou. Parou ao ver o estado que os amigos se encontravam.

- Desculpe, eu... volto mais tarde.

- Não se preocupe Harry, está tudo bem. – disse a morena.

- Vou deixar isso na cozinha...

- Não se incomode. Agora que o _Perfeito Potter_ chegou eu vou embora.

- Não coloque o Harry nessa história!

- Eu coloco quem eu quiser! Quem precisa de mim se tem o _Potter_ para usar quando quiser? – adiantou- se para Harry. – Fique com ele então.

Derrubou um dos sacos de compras da mão de Harry e aparatou.

- Desculpe por isso Harry...

- Eu que tenho que me desculpar, não gosto de ser motivo de discussões. Acho que estou atrapalhando a relação de vocês.

- Não está. Ele que não consegue aceitar que estamos morando juntos. Ah, como ele me irrita. – disse, massageando as têmporas, tentando afastar a dor de cabeça que certamente viria.

(Continua)

Bah, capitulo chatinho de escrever. Desculpem a demora...e um obrigada especial para monique e Mel Castilhos pelas reviews!


End file.
